Chad and Abigail DiMera
"A love likes ours comes once in a life time." ''- Abigail & Chad's Declaration Of Their Love'' The favourite popular supercouple on the American daytime drama Days of Our Lives between Abigail Deveraux and Chad DiMera is known as Chabby. Abigail Devereux is portrayed by Marci Miller, formerly by Kate Mansi and Chad DiMera is portrayed by Billy Flynn, formerly by Casey Deidrick. They have a son named Thomas Jack Deveraux. Chad and Abigail are soulmates, the love of each other's lives. The first and only DiMera/Horton Supercouple. This supercouple's music is "Because You're Mine", performed by Dasha Chadwick. Storylines DiMera/Horton Soulmates Meet (2011) In March 3, Abigail Deveraux (Kate Mansi) met Chad DiMera (Casey Deidrick), even though at the time she did not know that he was a DiMera, she was instantly attracted to him vice versa with Chad. Soon she found out about his true identity and although at first she was reluctant to get close to him concerned that he is Stefano DiMera's son, they began getting closer up to the point that when Chad decided to move into the DiMera mansion, he asked for her help to move in and she excitedly and happily accepted. Abigail and Chad's families, the Hortons and the DiMeras were very disapproved with the romantic relation between them. In August, 2011 he leaves the DiMera mansion after he was shot by one of Stefano's enemies. After that, Chad had decided to not have anything to do with his new found family which helped Chad and Abigail's Romance develop even more. In September, Jack Deveraux, Abigail's father returned. Abigail was furious with her father for leaving them without saying anything, being out of touch for a year, and then suddenly reappearing. It turns out that Jack had gone to Afghanistan to investigate a story about a drug ring without telling his family where he was going. While he was there, he was kidnapped, tortured, and held hostage. Abigail felt bad for the suffering that her father endured, but still had a hard time forgiving him for leaving without telling anyone. Chad was there for Abigail through Jack's return and the two grew even closer, both personally and professionally. Abigail contributed articles to Chad's website, SalemSportsFan.com, and even won a journalism award for one of the columns that she'd written. Chabby Separate (2012) Things went well until Chad started noticing that he had more in common with Abigail's best friend, Melanie Jonas after they share a kiss at the town's Halloween party. Meanwhile, Chad, Will and Sonny Kiriakis launch an internet website for sport fans at Salem University. However, they are forced to shut it down when criminals begin using it for illegal gambling. The criminals then kidnap Chad and Melanie and believing they are about to die, the two confess their feelings. Abigail realised that she was starting to have feelings for the much older, Austin. Abigail and Chad made the mutual decision to break up on New Year's Eve 2011. A few days later, Abigail caught Chad and Melanie looking very close and realised that the two of them had feelings for each other. Abigail was furious at both of them, especially Melanie. Despite Melanie's offer to give up Chad, Abigail could not forgive Melanie. In time she gave them both her blessings. Chabby's Second Chance & Breakup (2012-2013) In 2012, tragedy was spreading, Melanie was unintentionally kidnapped because of Gabi's obsession towards Chad, while Abigail's father Jack Deveraux became a martyr after sacrificing himself to save his daughter from death in an elevator. Chad and Melanie's relationship did not last, Melanie left him after she found out he was keeping the identity of the person who had her kidnapped a secret. Despite them being engaged and with Chad's own reasons for his actions, Melanie left town so she can forget the trauma she had faced in Salem. Chad briefly reunites with Abigail and exacts revenge on Gabi when he reveals at her wedding to Nick that Will is the father of her unborn child. Abigail dumps Chad forcing Lexie's brother, Cameron Davis (Nathan Owens) to come to her aid. Chad and Abigail eventually patch things up when they learn Cameron has been moonlighting as a stripper. She agrees to a date, but later backs out. Chad is touched when Will and Gabi name their baby Arianna after his deceased daughter, Grace. Chad is mistakenly led to believe he has a brain tumor, and lies to Cameron about his diagnosis to keep him away from Abigail. Chad and Abigail consummate their relationship only for Chad to get shot at EJ and Sami Brady's engagement party. Though he survives, Abigail dumps him after she discovers his lie about the tumor. On October 30, 2013, Stefano accompanies Chad to Boston for a surgery to repair damage from the bullet. A few days later Cameron got a job offer from Doctors Without Boarders. He accepted the position and left Salem. After Chad's surgery, he called EJ to tell him that the surgery was a success, but to let Abigail know that he wouldn't be coming back to Salem. Chad Returns (2014) In 2014, EJ DiMera, Chad's older brother and Abigail were getting close and in January, 7 they began having an affair that lasted till March. EJ was desperate to keep the secret of the affair a secret to his then fiancé, Sami Brady. Soon the affair was exposed, and Sami was determined to make EJ and Abigail suffer. She eventually started dating Ben Weston. In September 12, 2014, Chad returned to Salem and upon seeing EJ,he punched him for sleeping with Abigail after finding out about their affair in Will's article. Chad reconnected with "T", Will (Guy Wilson), Sonny, and Abigail, whose feelings for him had resurfaced once more. He does not like the fact that Abigail is dating Ben Rogers (Justin Gaston, Robert Scott Wilson). He tried to get Ben fired from his club by accusing him of stealing but Sonny disagrees with Chad. Chad charmed Abigail and soon became interested in Ben's sister Jordan Ridgeway (Chrishell Stause). Chad and Jordan began dating, but they soon broke up. Chabby's Greatest Love Affair (2015) Jordan soon after leaves Salem after receiving a new job opportunity. After Jordan leaves Salem, Chad went back into pursuing Abigail, but, his life got changed once more when he discover his adoptive sister Kristen was killed, and now know that he was the last child in the family. In June 3, 2015, Abigail cheats on Ben and sleeps with Chad. Chad tells Abigail that he was just using her to get revenge on what happened with EJ, but the truth is he is still in love with her and wants to protect her from his father. Abigail becomes pregnant and the father is revealed to be Ben after Ben's father, Clyde Weston threatened the doctors facilitating the paternity test. The Necktie Killer Storyline (2015) Chad is disowned by Stefano and, depressed, goes to a bar where he meets Serena Mason. Serena rejects his advances and Chad drunkenly goes after her, waking up the next morning without any memory of anything that happened after he left the bar and soon finds out he's the prime suspect after Serena is found strangled by the "Necktie Killer" in the park. Abigail sticks by him even though she's still with Ben. After the murder of Paige Larson and when Dr. Marlena Evans is attacked when she's unable to help Chad remember what happened the nights Serena and Paige were murdered. After Will was killed, Chad realised it was Ben who was the Necktie Killer he confronted him and they got into a fight that ended with Chad entering into a coma. Abigail continues to believe in him, despite Ben claiming Chad attacked him. Chad was taken into custody after he woke up and continues to be convicted of the murders. While getting ready for Hope Brady's wedding to Aiden Jennings, Abigail tells her mother that Ben is acting weird, which Ben overhears. Later on, Ben admits the being the Necktie Killer and to framing Chad. Abigail tries to get him to get help but he refuses. Then when Abigail tries to get away but he knocks her out and takes her to an abandoned cabin in Mammoth Falls and handcuffed her to a chair so she couldn't escape. Abigail tried to escape a few times but failed. Chad is released after Aiden Jennings attacks Hope Brady on their wedding night and he is believed to be the "Necktie Killer." Chad goes to Abigail and Ben's apartment to thank Abigail for believing in him, but Ben (who is the real killer) makes him leave threatening to call the cops. Abigail, who Ben is keeping hostage in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, is forced to call Chad and tell him that she's done with him, she is able to communicate with Chad that she's in trouble without Ben knowing. A little while later, she started getting pains which she thought were cramps but they later turned out to be labor pains. Abigail gave birth to a healthy baby boy, thanks to a midwife named Wendy Taylor who was killed by Ben after she helped in giving birth to Abigail's son. Soon after, Chad arrives at the cabin, but Ben knocks him out and ties him and Abigail to the bed, setting it on fire and leaving with Abigail's premature son. Chad is eventually able to get himself and Abigail free and he carries her to safety. They are found by the police and Chad and Abigail were returned to Salem. Ben was arrested for the murders thanks to JJ and Lani and Abigail testified and revealed to the police all of Ben's actions. He was put in a jail cell with 24 hours suicide watch over him. Stricken over the disappearance of her son, Chad and Abigail's brother JJ Deveraux go back to Mammoth Falls, where Abigail was being held hostage and find her son at a motel and then reunite them at the hospital in Salem. She renames her son Thomas Jack Deveraux. Chabby's Son and Marriage (2016) Afterwards, Chad and Abigail start to plan their future together. Abigail revealed to Chad when she first started dating Ben she knew deep down in her heart that she couldn't really be in love with him for she never stopped loving Chad even to this day she still never stopped loving him vice versa with Chad. Chad is later hypnotised by Marlena but is brainwashed by his older brother, Andre DiMera, after he hijacks the session, to do the family bidding and get close to Belle after Sami stole the DiMera fortune. He is also forced to break up with Abigail. After Thomas gets sick it's revealed that Chad is his father, not Ben. He and Abigail eventually get engaged. Chad was later shocked that his father has been murdered. Andre claims that Hope killed Stefano, and Rafe helped her cover it up. Chad doesn't believe Andre, and refuse to help him after he has been arrested for Stefano's murder. Weeks later, Chad buys the DiMera mansion, and he and Abby move in. Chad and Abby plan their wedding, but Chad then learns that Ben has escaped custody. On their wedding day, Abby sees Ben outside the window and lets out a blood curdling scream. After it's determined that Ben is nowhere on the property, Abby and Chad get married and they both declared in their vows that they are each other's hero, each other's soulmate, and each other's best friend and finally each other's true love. Abby continued to be haunted by Ben even on her honeymoon with Chad. When they get back to Salem, Abby hallucinates seeing and interacting with Ben. "Ben" even picks up Thomas and goes to leave orb him. Abby shouts at Chad and JJ to stop Ben, but they don't see him there. The Necktie Killer Returns (2016) Abby continues to have hallucinations of Ben until the real one shows up. Abby gets Ben to drop his guard by lying about Chad abusing her, and then seducing him. When they get to the bedroom, Abby stabs him with scissors in Ben's shoulder and he passes out. She ties him to the bed, and wakes him up just so she can taunt him. Abby strikes a match and prepares to set Ben on fire. Ben tells Abby he will always be with her, even if she kills him. Without hesitation, Abby set Ben on fire. Chad arrived and put out the fire. Abby was furious with Chad as she wanted Ben to die. Ben was arrested and was condemned by the District Attorney Justin Kiriakis to be sane enough to be sent to a Maximum Security Prison. Later on, Abby overheard Chad and Marlena talking about admitting Abby into a mental institution, and Abby took Thomas and fled to a motel. Chad and JJ found them, and talked Abby into returning home. When Abby couldn't calm Thomas down, but Chad was able, Abby realised she needs help, and agreed to go get help. While being evaluated at the hospital, Abby had a nightmare about Ben. "Ben" told Abby now that he knows she doesn't love him, she has to die, and Abby woke up alone and afraid. Abby eventually requested that Chad no longer visit her, but in June, Abby was injured in a fire. Chad went to see Abby, who insisted that Ben was there. In Abby's mind, she could still see Ben. Chad was horrified and confused that Abby seemed to be getting worse, not better. Chad got even more bad news when he learned that Abby was the one who set the fire. As Abby slept, she remembered seeing Ben again. Abby opened a drawer in her room that had a lighter and can of gas, which Abby used, hoping to rid herself or "Ben" for good. Then, Abby imagined that Jack had appeared and dragged her out of her room, before she got too injured. When Abby woke up, she declared that she wanted to leave, and Chad agrees to help her escape. Abigail's "death" (2016) Abby disappears, and Chad pools all his resources into finding her. JJ and Jen wonder if Chad broke Abby out, and is hiding her, but Chad swears he isn't. Andre offers to help if Chad bequeaths him an old safe house of Stefano's outside of town. Andre claim he found a letter. Chad reads the meter and becomes convinced Andre has Abby. Andre denies the accusation, but tells Chad he lied when he said that he found the letter. Andre says he saw Abby, and she gave him the letter. Chad still doesn't believe Andre, and leaves. Chad later decides to get close to Andre to find out if he does Abby. Andre claims Abby died in a plane crash, leaving Chad devastated. As Chad spirals more and more out of control, Jen decides to sue a had for custody of Thomas, believing he can't take care of Thomas. Chad hires Belle as his attorney, but eventually realizes he is in no shape to take of Thomas while he is grieving Abby, so he decides to give up custody. Jennifer also realizes she can't take of Thomas, so the both of them decide to let Thomas stay with Lucas and Jennifer. Chabby are Reunited (2016) In November 2016, Abby returns to Salem after faking her death with Andre's help, and being cared for by Laura. Abby goes to see Thomas and runs into Andre at the mansion. Abby hides when Chad comes home, and waits until he leaves before she comes out of hiding. Andre promises Abby he won't tell Chad she has returned to Salem. Abby briefly holds Thomas, before leaving the mansion. Abby reveals herself to Jennifer, and explains why she ran away. She hides out at home with only Jennifer knowing she is alive. When Andre comes over to talk to Jennifer, Abby attempts to run. Andre catches her, and to Abby's surprise, Andre encourages Abby to reveals herself to Chad, and reclaim her life. Andre goes to take Abby to the mansion, but they see Chad at the square. Abby attempts to run, but Andre stops her, and tells her it is fate. Abby slowly approaches Chad, but then runs away when she sees Gabi come up to him. Andre catches up with Abby, and advises her to take some time to think about it. He gives her an untraceable phone to call him anytime she needs to. Abby hides out in the attic at Jennifer's, and is eventually discovered by JJ, who is happy to see his sister alive, and agrees to keep her secret. Andre continues to push Abby to reveal herself. Abby sees Dario Hernandez down by the docks, and blackmails him into keeping her secret using his illegal activities as leverage. Abby sees Chad talking to a memorial for Abby in the park, and she has a panic attack and runs into Dario, who comforts her. Abby meets with Andre, and tells him she is finally ready to reveal herself and reclaim her life. Andre goes with Abby to present her to Chad, but they walk in on Chad and Gabi as they are passionately kissing. Abby runs off, and starts to have a panic attack. Andre catches up with her, and assures her that Gabi is just a distraction, and Chad will drop her when Abby reveals her. Abby thinks the best thing for everyone is to leave Salem for good. She thanks Andre for his help, and says that despite his initial motive for using Abby to get back into Chad's good graces, she believes he wants them both to be happy, and asks him to respect her decision. Abby says goodbye to Jennifer and is all set to leave Salem. Andre has Abby meet him and tells her if she won't tell him she is alive then he will. Abby threatens to tell Chad about Andre's involvement, and Andre backs off. Abby goes to say good bye to Thomas and Chad sees her. Chad is shocked and relieved to know Abby is alive, but wants to know where she was. Abby explains everything to Chad and he is frustrated and shocked by Abby and Andre's actions. Abby says Chad has every right to hate her, but Chad yells he doesn't hate her, but doesn't understand how she could do this. Abby says she wishes she really were dead, and Chad tells her not to say that. Thomas wakes up and starts crying, and Chad asks Abby if she can be a mother for Thomas. When Gabi arrived at the mansion the next day, Abigail revealed herself and she explained that she had recently seen Gabi and Chad kissing in the mansion. Despite knowing that she had no right to be upset, Abigail couldn't help wondering on how long has that been going on. Gabi realised that Abigail was the one who had told J.J. about the kiss. Gabi explained that they both thought she was dead and wondered how long Chad was supposed to wait and if they had any idea that she was alive it would never have happened. Abigail wondered if Gabi was sure about that. Before Gabi could respond, Chad returned and told Abigail to stop, stressing that it isn't Gabi's fault. If there is someone to blame it was herself. Conceding the point, Abigail admitted that getting Chad to move on with someone else had, in fact, been the goal in the beginning. Gabi started to excuse herself, fearing that she might say the wrong thing if she stuck around any longer. She added that Chad and Abigail had a lot to talk about, anyway. J.J. arrived as Gabi was exiting the study. Abigail explained that she had begged J.J. not to tell anyone that she was alive, prompting Gabi to wonder how Dario had found out. Chad was shocked that Dario knew she was alive. As Abigail quietly confirmed the news, Chad angrily wondered if anyone else had learned the truth about his wife before he had. Meanwhile, Gabi agreed to go somewhere else with J.J. so they could talk privately. Before leaving, she gave Abigail another hug, tearfully declaring, "Seeing you is the best Christmas present." After Gabi and J.J. left, Abigail turned to face Chad, who shook his head in disbelief as he muttered Dario's name again. She wondered where he had gone the previous night. He explained that he had gone for a walk to clear his head. He admitted that he was angry about what she had put him through but was also overjoyed to have her back in his life because he had thought he had lost her for good. Abigail guessed that the range of conflicting emotions had to be confusing for Chad. He wondered if he was supposed to just pick up where he had left off with her and pretend that the last few months had never happened. She believes its possible but he's not sure if its possible. He added, however, that there was a huge part of him that wanted to just take her in his arms, carry her upstairs to their bedroom, and never let her out of his sight again. She assured him that she knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Chad wondered if she knew what it was like to live without her. Abigail stressed that she was sorry for what she had put him through. He believed her but insisted that things could have been much different if she had just allowed him to help her. She explained that she hadn't wanted to be a burden to him. He countered that his pain and suffering was the real burden! She started to respond, but he interrupted, adding that they vowed to love each other in sickness and in health! That was his responsibility, not a burden, and he would have done it for her gladly! He would have stood by her, no matter what! Abigail asked if he will stand by her now as she approached Chad and put her hands on his chest. He stammered as he backed away from her, unsure of how to respond to her question. She admitted that J.J. had helped her realise that she had put Chad through the exact same thing Jack had put them through, and that was why she knew just how much pain she had truly caused him. But she told Chad they are meant for each other, she was getting ready to walk out of the nursery, and she was never coming back, but somehow, something caused Chad to walk in there the exact moment that she was there. And it might have been fate, or destiny, or God -- whatever it didn't matter what mattered is that he found her. Chad stressed that he loved Abigail and would do anything for her and Thomas. But he doesn't know if he can get through this. He doesn't know when he's gonna stop being mad at her, he doesn't know if he can trust that she won't run away every time things get tough again. Abigail wondered where that left things between her and Chad. Fighting back tears, he stroked her cheek as he replied, "All I know is that I don't want to let you walk out that door." He made it clear that although he was going to need some time to figure things out, he wanted her to stay at the mansion during that process. She happily agreed. Abigail-Chad-Gabi Triangle (2017) Chad keeps his distance, but allows Abby to stay at the mansion, so Thomas can still have his mother. On New Years Eve, Abby attempts to romance Chad, but fears they are moving too fast. After Thomas goes to sleep, Abby comes into the room. They talk things through, he also confides in Abby about Stefano being alive, and says he is tired of people lying to him. Out of the blue, they almost make love before they both stop it. Abby leaves, but thinks to herself how Chad still wants her. The next day, Chad and Abigail took Thomas outside so they can have a little family time. Abigail was a bit afraid to come out in the open, but Chad encouraged her to be brave and to be at ease from all her issues. Abigail reminded Chad, she still is charged with having started a fire in the hospital she was in. But he comforted her knowing they will handle it together. Chad, Abigail, and Thomas sat in the café and worked to get Thomas to say "dada." Chad took out his phone to record the moment, and he cheered jubilantly when Thomas managed to say "dada." Abigail grew teary eyed. Abigail was sad that she had missed so many firsts in Thomas' life, and she was happy she had been there with Chad to hear Thomas' first word. Abigail marvelled at how easily Thomas had accepted her. Chad said that Abigail was Thomas' mother, and it was a bond that could not be broken. Later on while Abigail was feeding Thomas her favourite food, Chad bumped into Gabi as she walked through the square, she awkwardly greeted Chad and Abigail. Chad asked Abigail if he could talk privately with Gabi. When Abigail stuttered a yes, Chad assured her that everything would be fine. Chad kissed Abigail's forehead, and he walked into the park with Gabi. At the DiMera mansion, Abigail put Thomas in his crib in the living room. Abigail told Thomas how happy she was to be home with him and Chad and assured him that she would never leave him again. While Thomas slept, Abigail struggled to collapse the stroller as she silently cried. Andre entered, startling Abigail. Abigail told Andre that Chad was out and that he blamed her for disappearing, not Andre. As Abigail fidgeted, Andre asked what was bothering her. Abigail explained that Chad was angry and hurt. Abigail was worried that Chad would not be able to trust her again. In the park, Chad told Gabi that he cared about her feelings, but Gabi cautioned Chad to concentrate on his wife. Chad said that he'd meant what he had told Gabi about his feelings for her. Chad stressed that Gabi had woken him up from a waking sleep after his wife's "death." Gabi said that she had meant it when she had told Chad that she loved him, but the situation between them had changed. Chad agreed. They wished each other happiness. When Chad returned home to the DiMera mansion, he told Abigail that he was willing to commit to rebuilding their family. But he pointed out that it would take time to trust Abigail again. Chad and Abigail's Wedding Vows (2016) Abigail: "Chad...All I want in this world is to be the woman that you see in me, your Abby. If I can somehow give you half as much as you've given me, then you will always be loved and cared for. God knows our story has not been perfect. Definitely we've had our ups and downs. But our love has always been bigger than the two of us. We finally learned how to just get out of its way. Chad DiMera, you're my hero. You are my soul mate. You're my best friend. And you're my true love. I am so honoured to spend the rest of my life with you as my husband and me as your wife." Chad: "This is new for me. The idea of love and family was...was always loaded...to say the least. When I look at you and our son, I see everything...everything that I could ever want. You made me the richest man in the world because you gave me love...and a real family. Now, I could never say it as...as well as your father did. But I will spend my life honouring that and honouring you and loving you with everything I have in me." Gallery Main Article: Chad DiMera and Abigail Deveraux/Gallery Enemies # Ben Weston (Abigail's Psychotic Ex/Attempted Murder on Chabby/Kidnapping Thomas/Four Accounts of Murder/Burned and Incarcerated) # Clyde Weston (Abigail's Psychotic Ex's Father/Tried to Kidnap Chabby's son/Incarcerated) # Gabi Hernandez (Rival to Abigail For Chad's Affection) # Dario Hernandez (Possible Future Rival to Chad For Abigail's Affection) # Cameron Davis (Former Rival to Chad for Abigail's Affection) Category:Couples Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:DiMera Family Category:Horton Family Category:Deveraux Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Love Interests of Abigail Deveraux Category:Love Interests of Chad DiMera